


Book 1: Metal

by ZombieQueen



Series: The Chronicles Of Avatar Toph [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Multi, Other, Spirit World, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Spirits, Technology, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieQueen/pseuds/ZombieQueen
Summary: Fire. Air. Water. Earth.Avatar Korra is now gone, but her spirit lives on, in the new Avatar, who has yet to be found.Now, 23 years after Korra's passing, one girl from Zaofu is going to start her own journey to find the Avatar and help them learn and master Earthbending and Metalbending.Her name is Toph Beifong II, and her story begins as the Avatar Cycle begins anew.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The Chronicles Of Avatar Toph [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060388
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The world was mourning.

Avatar Korra Sato was on her deathbed. Her wife, Asami, was by her side.

Korra was too young to die.

She was only 54, but looking back on her life, she knew that she had lived a full one.

Asami had tears in her eyes, not wanting to be left behind.

"I don't want you to go..."

Korra simply said to her this:

"Don't be sad that I'm gonna be dead soon, Asami... Be happy that I'll always bounce back..."

Korra placed her hands in her wife's. In Asami's hands was Korra's betrothal necklace. Or more accurately, Katara's necklace, which had been given to Korra when the latter wanted to propose to Asami when they were younger. They were 34 back then. A wonderful twenty years spent with each other. While the two had no children, they never let that bother them, for the world was their child. They knew that someday, when Asami died, she would meet Korra back in the Spirit World. It was, at first, a morbid joke they'd laugh at, but as they got older, it became a lot more like an agreement between them. 

Together in spirit.

That was the plan.

Asami leaned in for a final kiss, which was gladly returned.

Korra breathed her final breath as Raava's spirit left her body.

* * *

In the city of Zhofu, a newborn baby is crying.

A midwife shouts in delight.

"It's a girl!" 


	2. The Girl From Zhofu

Toph Beifong II, or just Toph, age 23, had her bags packed and her train ticket in her hand. She was ready to go to Ba Sing Se. Her pet bat-boar, named Zhu Rho, walked to her, waiting to be pet. 


End file.
